Example embodiments relate to methods of controlling lines of a nonvolatile memory device, and more particularly, to methods for controlling global lines and local lines of a nonvolatile memory device.
Semiconductor memory devices store data and enable the stored data to be read when necessary. The semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
The volatile memory devices lose data stored therein when power supply thereto is interrupted. Examples of the volatile memory devices include, for example, static random access memory (SRAM) devices, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) devices. The nonvolatile memory devices retain data stored therein even when power supply thereto is interrupted. Examples of the nonvolatile memory devices include, for example, read-only memory (ROM) devices, programmable read-only memory (PROM) devices, erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM) devices, electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) devices, flash memory devices, phase-change random access memory (PRAM) devices, magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices, resistive random access memory (RRAM) devices, and ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM) devices.